Together
by lysser8312
Summary: Five yrs. later & Jake's personality has done a 180 since Nikki took Jenny. He's not the man she fell for & when she runs into Lucas she's forced to reevaluate all the decisions she made. It also doesnt' help that he's married too. COMPLETE
1. Together

**Title: Together**

**Disclaimer:** Still, sadly I own nothing worth mentioning. I don't even own this song.

**Summary:** Five years later and Jake's personality had done a 180 since Nikki took Jenny all those years ago. He's not the man she fell for, so when she runs into Lucas again she's forced to reevaluate all the decisions she made. It also doesn't help that Lucas is married too.

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys, hopefully you're all not mad at me for my severe lack of updates. I kno its been forever, but gosh I've been extremely busy so maybe this will make up for it a little and you'll like this story, its gonna be short, only about 5 or 6 chapters so don't expect much. All I can say is I'm kinda stumped with my other stories now so I'm hoping a new story will get my mind working again.

* * *

– '_Something just isn't right, I can feel it inside. The truth isn't far behind me, you can't deny' – _

**She laid quietly** under the covers in their king size bed, alone. He had left nearly ten minutes before without a word, she wasn't sure where he went every morning, the only guarantee she had was that he wasn't with another woman, even as the goodness in his heart had deteriorated after he returned, he was not a liar nor a cheater, this much she knew.

She immediately tensed up at the sound of their front door opening again, and as his footsteps came through the hallway she immediately turned over and closed her eyes. Jake entered the room, glancing around for a different shirt he picked one up from the hardwood floor beneath him, grabbed his briefcase and left again.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he finally closed the door behind him, for some reason her whole mood rose when she was alone. She could still remember the day he returned, early November of their senior year.

_She and Lucas were sitting on a bench mid-way through the day, they were supposed to be in history but sometime after lunch they both decided that class just was not entertaining enough to sit through on a Friday. So there they were, laughing at some events from earlier in the day. He had finally gone exclusive with Brooke about a month before and though she was still worried_ _about what that relationship would do to their friendship he assured her nothing was going to change._

"_Uh, Peyton," he nudged her shoulder as she continued to ramble on about the fight that nearly broke out at lunch, "Peyt!" at the sound of the name only he used she was pulled out of her daze and back into the real world for a minute._

"_Huh?"_

"_Peyton, look," he pointed out to the street where a man with a motorcycle helmet sat. Her eyes widened, but she couldn't convince herself to believe it. It was only when he pulled his black helmet off and flashed a smile her way that she jumped from the bench and into his open arms._

"_What're you doing back?" as her question floated in the air, his eyes darkened significantly._

"_I, um...well I talked to the cops and private investigators, they finally found her, but apparently they couldn't hold a case against her, which was bullshit. I tired for five months to get that case and the judge completely blew me off. There's nothing I can do anymore, I had no choice but to come back and just hope maybe some day soon Nikki will become human for a minute and let me see her.," his eyes glazed over at the thought of his little girl and she swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck tightly._

Of course they had gotten back together, and though she remained friends with Lucas things did change, things always had a way of changing just when you get comfortable with life, Peyton had come to notice this over the years. She and Jake had gotten married a year after high school ended, and everyone had been present at their wedding, even Lucas who was no longer with his old high school flame, Brooke Davis. From the first month of their married lives she knew it was going to be a struggle, they were always surrounded by papers and constant phone calls and faxes, he was still fighting for Jenny though no progress was really ever achieved.

From that first year Jake constantly deteriorated, and he continued to fall apart while Peyton watched on helpless. He got angrier, he drank more, he wasn't the man of honesty and thought, he wasn't the man she fell in love with in high school. But she continued to try even when he didn't want to, he hadn't even touched her in over six months, the most he'd done was give her the occasional forehead kiss when they went out to dinner with a few friends.

And it was on those hard nights that she called her old high school friend, Haley James who remained married to Nathan. Things still weren't back to where they were, it took Nathan another year or two to be able to put some trust in her, but she was willing to wait, she'd once said there was no other man for her so it didn't matter if she had to wait for Nathan because he was the only true love she got. Peyton respected that, though she couldn't say she would've done the same. She and Haley had patched things up sometime after school started, while Peyton wanted to be mad she knew Haley was a huge part of her life, and even under all the anger she held she had to admit she did miss Haley's friendship.

* * *

– '_When I turn the lights out, when I close my eyes, reality overcomes me, I'm living a lie' – _

**It was three** hours later that she was dressed and folding some clothes that the phone startled her. She dropped Jake's t-shirt that was in her small hands and ran to find a phone underneath some blankets that were strewn across the couch from Jake having slept there the night before. He very rarely slept in their bed anymore, and though it hadn't really bothered her all that much at first, now it did, now it made her wonder what he felt for her anymore.

"Hello?"

"Peyton, hey," Haley spoke nonchalantly into the phone from her spot on her couch. They were both off on Wednesdays considering they both worked for the same place, though their departments were so different Peyton rarely got the chance to see her petite friend.

"Haley, what's up?"

"Hmm, well I know we're not really supposed to be taking off work and all, but you in the mood to get outta here for a few weeks?"

"A few weeks? How do you plan to get us off work for a few weeks, Hales," after much debate Peyton decided to sit on the messy couch and put her mind into the conversation.

"Eh, I'll work my magic. But are you in?"

"Depends. Where we going?"

"Okay, I know you might not like this, but I think it'll be good for both of us, I mean we've been living up here for so long, maybe -"

"Tree Hill?" Peyton guessed and Haley became silent. Of course she didn't want to go back, there were so many memories there, but then there was a huge part of her that wanted to know what changed, who still lived there, and some part of her wanted to relive her high school days, because she was a hell of a lot happier then, compared to the life she was living now. She took one look around the apartment she and Jake were residing in and made up her mind right away.

"So?"

"I'm in. When do we leave?"

"I was thinking tonight, road trip!" Haley squealed and Peyton laughed at her friend's excitement. They agreed on Haley coming to get her at midnight after Jake was asleep, she had no intention of telling him that she was leaving because there was a good chance he would keep her from leaving, and he didn't rule her life.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment after she hung the phone up and remained on the couch. Her thoughts drifted to the man Jake had once been and it physically hurt her to think of what he had become, how different he was. And she thought of how big of a lie their wedding vows had been because even then up in front of all her friends and God she knew that she didn't love him the way she used to. And then it occurred to her that her whole life was a lie and she had wasted a significant part of her life being miserable with a man she didn't love, and she knew right then and there that she would not live the rest of her life that way.

* * *

– '_When I'm alone I feel so much better, when I'm around you I don't feel...together it doesn't feel right at all, together, together we've built a wall, together holding hands we'll fall, hands we'll fall' – _

**She tip-toed through** the house, very cautious as she crept past the couch where Jake slept soundlessly. It was a liberating feeling as she closed the door behind her, picked up her suitcase and backpack and made her way to Haley's car.

"Does Nathan know you're leaving?"

"Yea, he was the one who suggested it actually," Haley turned the radio up as Something Corporate played through her speakers and Peyton sat in the passenger seat.

"Going old school?" Peyton teased the girl beside her while Haley stuck her tongue out and sped off.

Many hours later they switched spots and Peyton began to drive while Haley dozed off next to her. So often her thoughts drifted back to Lucas, the boy who had stolen her heart in the beginning of junior year and became her best friend by the end of it. That year had been the year of change for them all, it was the year Nathan and Haley married and nearly got annulled, the year of the love triangle and Brooke finally ended high school with him. The year Peyton went through three guys, each of which she loved fully at some point. The year had started and she had high expectations but never in her wildest dreams did she expect to end that year on the beach with Lucas Scott, but that's exactly where she ended up.

The past year had been monotonous. She had gone through the same routine with Jake, though through the year he managed to become more distant than he already was, and she figured that was some sort of accomplishment. She had also managed to take up a full king size bed when he slept on the couch, which was nearly every night, so she usually slept well. Also, she had learned to run their water bill through the roof with her hour showers and even better was that she wasn't the one paying for it. And finally, she had learned to sneak out of the house, a trait that she hadn't needed in high school considering her father was never home through her high school years anyway.

* * *

– '_This has gone on so long, I realize that I need something good to rely on, something for me' – _

**It had taken** a few days but they finally arrived back in Tree Hill. The sun was shining brightly when they pulled up in front of the only motel in the small town and upon checking in Haley's cell phone began to ring. She answered, telling Nathan they were fine and they were about to go check the old town out, she giggled a few times at a joke he made, and it had only depressed Peyton seeing her friend so happy. Minutes later when Haley hung up she looked over at her blonde friend who had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Let's go," she led them through the front door and out onto the streets.

It hadn't taken much hoaxing from Haley to get Peyton down to the River Court, and when they walked up to the asphalt where the basketball nets still stood Peyton was sent reeling into her memories. She could still remember the roar of the crowd as Lucas scored the winning basket against Nathan, and standing on the court after Lucas had blown his first varsity game. There were several more occasions there but the one that stood out was mid-way through senior year when she and Lucas spent the night there, well spent the night sitting there talking.

"_Take a deep breath," he spoke gently, wiping a few tears from her cheeks as he sat next to her, almost reminiscent of their time at the beach that summer._

"_It's just...I don't know what he did that for, Luke. He had no reason to scream the way he did, or say those things but he did " she sobbed through her explanation and he kept her tucked near him._

"_Do you wanna go home?"_

"_NO, no I can't go there. He's probably waiting there trying to apologize, and I can't face him right now," she sniffled once or twice, and as he raised an eyebrow he looked over at her._

"_Do you wanna just stay here tonight, we can just hang out," his suggestion seemed crazy but it was just what she needed._

"_You're serious?"_

"_Definitely. I feel like we haven't spent a lot of time together since Brooke and Jake, so I think a whole night should catch us up," she laughed and nodded her head slowly._

"_Staying here sounds pretty good to me."

* * *

_

– '_My heart is broken, I'm lying here, my thoughts are choking on you my dear, on you my dear, on you my dear' – _

**After a long** day of wandering through their old town, Haley was beat so she had opted to go back to their room, but Peyton couldn't stop her mind from working. Her brain just continued to race and she knew there was no way she would get to sleep. She had nowhere to go, but her feet took her back to the beach and it took her back to the night many moons ago.

As she sat down in the soft sand the tears filled her eyes, she wiped at them furiously. Her life was something she had never wanted, she living a life that didn't make her happy, hell she wasn't even involved in art anymore and there was a hole in her heart because of it. But Jake had told her she couldn't make enough money in that profession and she had very reluctantly started answering phones at some big business, something the old Peyton Sawyer never would of done. But that was just it, he had sucked the life out of her.

She was no longer the Peyton Sawyer that everyone in Tree Hill knew, because Jake had made sure that girl was no longer a part of the girl he married. And she often missed that girl that she once was, and deep down she knew that girl still existed somewhere inside of her. As she sat on the beach she decided her goal for the trip was to bring the old Peyton Sawyer back, because she so desperately wanted to be happy again.

"Peyt?" she snapped her head back quickly at the name that only one person had ever used and was shocked to see the boy - man who stood behind her. His now dark brown hair was a little longer than usual, but it was gelled and spiked in all different directions, his beard had grown in slightly - the scruffy look suited him well. He wore loose jeans that hung low around his waist and a white t-shirt as though he hadn't really planned on going anywhere but the beach seeing as the white t-shirt was obviously just an undershirt. While he didn't look all that much different he had filled in slightly, he looked more manly and grown up than the boy she had known in high school.

"Luke," her smile grew as she met his eyes on that dark night, she noticed how pain filled his crystal blue eyes looked, she just wondered if hers were as noticeable.

**Okay, so it might be starting off a bit slow, but I hope you like it & review!**


	2. She Paints Me Blue

1**Together**

**Author's Note: **So, I'm glad that whoever read this liked it so far. I know it's a little bit slow, but it's not really gonna be a long story, really the time frame in the story will only span over a few days.

**Chapter 2: She Paints Me Blue**

– '_Tonight I watch the lights go out in your house, wondering how I could get so deep and you could still get to sleep' – _

**He couldn't believe** his own eyes as she sat on the beach in front of him, for so many years he had wondered, he had questioned himself on if he made the right choices in life, and there was his answer. He had picked the wrong girl. He knew it from the minute he saw her curls blowing in the breeze that he picked the wrong girl all those years ago. And even now he had picked the wrong girl, of course he loved his wife, but she had never been comparable to Peyton Sawyer.

She looked surprised when she turned around, and as she met his stare he felt paralyzed, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The beauty that so often radiated from her in high school wasn't there the way it used to be, but from the slight sparkle in her eyes that was layered underneath the pain he could tell it was still hidden underneath.

He took close notice of the hurt that was clear in her eyes, and he wondered why she wasn't happy, and why she looked so lost as she sat alone on the desolate beach. He knew she had married Jake four years ago, he had gone to the wedding and watched Peyton give her heart away to the boy she didn't love. And he knew she didn't love him, he could read it as she glanced back at him just before she said "I do." She looked like she was pleading with him to save her, but he had made no move.

"_Luke! I feel like it's been forever," she pulled him in for a tight hug, wrinkling his suit jacket slightly but he couldn't find the time to care._

"_It's been like a year, Peyt," he chuckled pulling away from her, letting his eyes roam over her body that was covered in the white wedding dress._

"_A year is a long time considering how much time we spent together for so long..." she trailed off as though the next words were somehow inappropriate but she forced them out anyway, "...I've missed you."_

"_I missed you too," he whispered sincerely, pulling her into his arms again, he felt her relax into his touch and let out a sigh as though she were finally comfortable with her life._

_It was twenty or thirty minutes later that he stood with the rest of the church watching her walk down the aisle with a fake smile. She had done a pretty good job of making her smile look genuine, but he saw right through it, all of her emotions were right there in her eyes and no one had even taken the time to look._

_She went through the ceremony with that smile and he was highly confused when Jake seemed to stare at her so meaningfully but couldn't even notice her eyes. The priest looked at Jake first, asking him all of those cliche wedding questions that were shown in movies so often as a sign of passionate love, but it was so clear to Lucas that their relationship had been anything but passionate over the past year._

"_Do you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer take Jacob Michael Jaglieski to be your lawfully wedded husband through..." Lucas let the words roll from his shoulders as he focused his attention on the blonde standing up there, this was it. There was no going back for her now, there was no second chance for him now and just as the priest finished, Peyton turned her head just enough so that her eyes met his. If only for the briefest of seconds he saw the pain and pleading flicker through her green eyes, but instead he watched her say "I Do" and clapped along with the rest of the crowd as another man kissed the only girl he had ever loved.

* * *

_

– '_In vain I blame my trembling on the cold air, and I can't hide that I relied on you, like yellow does on blue' – _

**Her once blonde **hair had faded and darkened into a chestnut or auburn color, almost a mix of Haley's and his own color. It shocked him, but somehow he found that it suited her better. Still the curls remained but they were somewhat matted from the ocean breeze she was sitting in. Her gray sweat pants flooded down around her ankles while her toes mingled with the tan sand. She sat in a tight black t-shirt and she occasionally shivered from the wind that still blew by them.

"Do you mind if I sit?" he knew as the words left his mouth that the question was lame, but he had nothing else, hell, he was lucky he even got the words out at all.

She shook her head, watching as he positioned himself on the right side of her, just as he had done so many nights ago. The only difference now being they were grown ups, they were adults and they weren't dealing with high school drama, they were dealing with the rest of their lives and their own happiness.

"Fancy meeting you here," she joked, turning her head to get a better view of him.

"Yea, what're you doing back?"

"Don't want me here? Is that it?" she continued to tease him, finally getting a smile from him made her weak in the knees, but she quickly denied it as he watched her.

"No, that's not it. I'm glad you're here, I wasn't expecting it, but I'm glad. I guess I was just curious seeing as I haven't seen or heard from you in oh...about four years," and suddenly she felt very guilty.

"I'm sorry, Luke. Everything's just been really hectic..."

"But you weren't too busy to call Haley every night, or even squeeze in some time for Brooke. I even heard you talked to Theresa the other day, but you know me, the one person who's **always** been there, you were too busy to call?" she knew he was angry, she hadn't expected him to put his anger out there so bluntly, but she had known he was angry. And she was angry at herself, but she knew why she didn't call him. She didn't call because it would've been too hard for the first year or two, she would've wanted to run away to be with him, and she couldn't do that, she was married and she had a life.

"It wasn't like that...it wasn't like that at all..."

"No? Then what was it, Peyton? You know you spent so much time when we were in high school crying about people always leaving and how no one ever stayed in your life. Well that's bullshit because I tried, and you did nothing but push me away. I was the **only one** who stayed and you pushed. You know we didn't lose touch because I didn't care, we lost touch because you pushed me away," he took a deep breath as she tried to defend herself.

"I meant to stay in touch, Lucas. I had every intention of staying friends with you, but just everything with Jake and my job, I haven't had time to do much of anything…" as her words lingered in the air, she knew there was so much more that she wanted to say to him, how she wanted to just cry it all out about how miserable she was and how she was so disappointed with what her life had become.

"Yea," his response was soft and gentle, something she didn't expect. "I just…I guess I missed having you around, having someone to talk to…"

"…I'm sorry…" she cast her eyes down towards the sand, unable to look at him any longer.

"How long are you here for?"

"I actually don't know. Haley called me the other day and asked me to go and here I am, we never really figured out any details."

* * *

'_And you're my good feeling, I'm kneeling, inside her room she paints me blue. And you are my reason for breathing, inside her room she paints me blue' – _

**She laughed, really** laughed for the first time in a long time. They sat at a booth in a 24 hour diner, each had a plate of eggs in front of them. Her face was red, and she could barely breathe as he told some anecdotes from over the years that they hadn't talked.

"Okay, I've told you my stories, what about yours?" he made eye contact with her while shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"I don't really have any," she took another sip of her soda, averting her eyes from his intense stare.

"Peyt, you've been gone for a while now, you've got to have some stories," he smiled at her and she meant to smile back, but something inside of her snapped in that moment.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY! OKAY? What do you want me to say to you? That my life has been boring and monotonous and Jake is never home. We don't even sleep in the same bed anymore! There's a story. We fight all the time, and he drinks a lot. Do you wanna know that I haven't been happy since high school, that I haven't been happy since…you know what no, I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this, I have to go," her rage had boiled over and from the look on his face she felt extremely guilty.

Instead of staying and apologizing, she threw her napkin down on the table and walked out of the diner, there was no way she could stay there now. He was so completely lost, and everyone in the diner was staring at him, wondering what the scene they just witnessed had been about. He stood, threw money on the table and ran out of the diner after her, he had known from the beach that something was wrong.

"PEYTON!" he ran after her retreating form and as she heard him she walked faster.

He took off running at full speed, and as he finally came up behind her he knew she was crying. "Peyt," his voice was soft and soothing, and it relaxed her slightly.

"Go away."

"What the hell was that all about? Was all of that true?"

"You think I made that up just to cause a scene?" she could feel her temper rising again.

"No…I just…I don't know why you just told me all of that, I haven't seen you in so long."

* * *

_-- 'Atlanta started raining on me, and teenage love was underground, tonight I break the surface, Atlanta started raining on me' -- _

"I know you haven't! I made sure I didn't see you, I couldn't see you, it would of made things too hard to see you all the time. I told you all of that because you were my best friend, you were the first guy I really loved, that's why I told you all of that. I just needed to tell someone, I needed to admit to myself that I hate my life and everything I've become. Now, if you don't mind could you just leave me the hell alone!" she stalked off but he caught up to her again.

Upon coming up behind her he grabbed her wrists as she struggled to get free, "WOULD YOU STOP YELLING AT ME FOR ONE DAMN SECOND, AND STOP WALKING AWAY! DAMN IT!" he held her wrists, but her anger continued to grow and she continued to push him away.

"GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME, LUCAS. JUST GET OFF, I DON'T KNOW WHY I CAME BACK HERE, I DON'T KNOW WHY I THOUGHT SEEING YOU WOULD HELP. JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

* * *

_-- 'But no young girl was claiming me, and naming me, and destiny got nervous and…' -- _

"STOP YELLING AT ME, PEYTON. IF YOU WANNA GO, THEN JUST GO BUT STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH ABOUT IT, OKAY. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU," he still held her wrists tightly, and the fury became present in her eyes.

"I'M A BITCH? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME?" he nodded his head at her, "THEN FUCK YOU, LUCAS," she wrenched her wrists from his grip.

"FUCK YOU TOO, PEYTON. YOU KNOW I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CAME BACK EITHER," he shouted after her, but she didn't turn to face him, she just stood in her spot. "AND YOU ALWAYS YELLED AT ME FOR WALKING AWAY FROM MY PROBLEMS! YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND HERE TO FACE ME," she turned back, walking to him with tear filled eyes, but it didn't mean she had softened any.

"You want me to face you? Well, here I am. You're a dick, Lucas! You always have been, ever since high school, you couldn't wait for me when I needed some time to work things out, you cheated on Brooke because you couldn't make up your mind. So, don't go thinking you're this good guy who's done nothing wrong, because you're an asshole, and I'm glad I left."

He laughed sarcastically, looking back down at her, "Oh? I'm the asshole? Okay, because I'm the one who stole my best friend's boyfriend. I'm the one who took two minutes to get over "the first guy I loved" and moved on to a ready built family. I'm the one who married a guy I never even loved," it was a harsh reality when he felt the force of her hand against his cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I NEVER LOVED HIM! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, OR WHO HE WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL, SO KEEP YOUR OPINIONS TO YOURSELF!" he took his hand to his cheek rubbing the area where she slapped him and spoke again.

"NO, I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, YOU NEVER LOVED HIM, SO WHY ARE YOU LYING TO YOURSELF? AND WHY ARE YOU DENYING THAT YOU STILL LOVED ME EVEN AFTER YOU WERE WITH HIM?"

"LITTLE EGOTISTICAL, HUH? YOU JUST THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING. I DIDN'T LOVE YOU WHEN I WAS WITH HIM, SO GET OVER YOURSELF," she turned to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist pulling her back so her face was only centimeters away from his.

* * *

_-- 'And you're my good feeling, I'm kneeling, inside her room she paints me blue. And you are my reason for breathing, inside her room she paints me blue, again' -- _

"Why did you leave?"

"It was too hard," her voice was full of venom as she spoke, though she wasn't screaming anymore.

"When you dumped me the first time, when you walked away that night, I still loved you."

"DON'T TELL ME THAT, PLEASE. I CAN'T…YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" she rose her voice again and he winced under her tone.

"Fine, if you wanna go, then go," he released her wrist, setting her free, but she didn't move from where she stood. "Do you wanna go?"

"I don't know…don't leave me here," her voice was low, luring him in closer.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her softly, he lowered his head just an inch to meet her lips, the chemistry had always been undeniable. She shivered from the cold, but he pulled her closer, knowing his whole life had been derailed from the moment he saw those curls on the beach.

* * *

**Hmm, so it was kind of a dramatic chapter, but I think I liked the turn out. I don't think this was what I expected, but overall, I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you all enjoyed it & if you did give me a review and let me know.**


	3. Look After You

**Together**

**Author's Note: **I'm glad you're all still liking this, I didn't really know about the last chapter, but I got a bunch of good reviews on it, so I'm glad you all liked it.

**Chapter 3: Look After You**

_-- 'If I don't say this now, I will surely break, as I'm leaving the one I want to take' – _

**Her eyes were** as vulnerable as he had ever seen them, he could read all of her emotions; the pain, the sadness, the hurt, but then there underneath he could still see the happiness she had once held, and the joy. And he wanted to help her, he wanted her to be happy, he needed her to be happy so he could live with himself.

"Wow," she spoke softly, the awe now filling her green eyes, and the moment of weakness he had seen was gone.

"Yea…we shouldn't have done that," he looked at her with sympathy, knowing that wasn't what she needed to hear, but he had to tell her the truth.

"I'm married," she spoke, still never breaking the eye contact she held with him.

"…yeah, me too…" his voice was full of regret and he watched her heart break, the look of hurt and disappointment flooded her facial expression for a few fleeting moments.

"Yeah…I gotta go," she sent him one last sad smile before turning on her heel and running off to the safety of her hotel room.

* * *

—'_Forgive the urgency, but hurry up & wait. My heart has started to separate' –_

**She took the **long route back to the small hotel that was located near the boundary of Tree Hill. She knew there was no way she could deal with Haley being up, so when she did reach the hotel room she made sure to peek in the windows. It didn't occur to her that Haley wasn't there until she went to open the door and heard someone cough from her right side.

Very slowly Peyton turned her head, she already knew who it was, but she turned to face the brunette anyway. She was thankful she was under the cover of darkness; she wouldn't have to face Haley with the tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say you ran into Lucas?"

"Yea, great vacation this turned out to be," she took a seat next to where Haley's plastic chair was positioned, letting out a breath.

"Look…you needed to come back, Peyton. You needed to work things out with him, even when things were okay with Jake you were never the same when you didn't have Lucas in your life. You need to be okay with him so you can be okay with your own life."

"Well, here's the problem…we got in big fight and I slapped him and we fought some more and then he kissed me. And then told me he was married, so I'd have to say that things are definitely not okay," the brunette wiped at her eyes, making sure the tears were unnoticeable.

"Wow…I didn't know he was married…"

"Yea, he didn't really tell any of us –"

"Well, none of us really bothered to stay in touch with him…so, no I guess he wouldn't have told any of us," Haley's remark made Peyton feel worse than before.

"Yea, well I dunno about you, but I need my sleep," Peyton let a small laugh out after her words, trying to convince Haley as well as herself that she was fine.

"Sure, bed sounds good…I'll be in soon," just as Peyton went to close the door behind her, Haley added one last thought.

"Hey, Peyton…" Peyton turned to face her friend.

"Yea?"

"You suck at trying to cover up your crying," Haley flashed the girl a discreet wink before turning back to look at the street. Peyton closed the door behind her, letting out a laugh at her friend's ability to know her so well.

* * *

_-- 'Oh oh, oh oh, be my baby, oh oh oh ohhh, I'll look after you' – _

**Peyton arose around** nine that morning to find that Haley was already gone. Lazily she turned over towards her nightstand, retrieving her glasses and upon correcting her vision she noticed a yellow post-it with Haley's near writing scrawled across it.

_Peyton,_

_I decided to go to the café to visit Karen, and afterwards I'm probably just gonna wander around town, see what's changed. Meet me at the pizza place around 1:30, see ya then._

_-- Haley_

_P.S. – there's a note on the door for you from Lucas, try to work things out with him, I just wanna see you happy. :)_

She scrunched her eyebrows together and re-read the note. Lucas had stopped by? That was interesting news, so instead of going straight to the bathroom to shower as was her usually routine in the morning, she walked to the front door. Cautiously, she took the note that was taped to the front and brought it back inside with her.

Upon returning inside, she poured herself a cup of the coffee Haley had left on the counter and positioned herself comfortably on the couch in the corner of the room. She placed her cup on the table, took a deep breath and pulled the note out of the envelope.

* * *

_-- 'There now steady love, so few come and don't go. Will you won't you be the one I'll always know. When I'm losing my control, the city spins around. You're the only one who knows, you slow it down' -- _

_Peyt,_

_I really haven't been able to sleep all night, so I decided to write this note. I'm sorry about the way things turned out last night, that was never my intention to see you hurt. I should of told you from the beginning that I was married…but then again I didn't really think that things between me and you would escalate to that. I can't honestly say to you that I regret that kiss, because…it's everything I've wanted for all those years you were away. I got married because I was lonely, because I didn't think you were ever coming back and I refused to spend the rest of my life alone. I did consider fighting for you, coming after you…but you married Jake, and while I knew you weren't happy and you didn't love him, I also knew that I needed to leave that decision up to you. I needed to let you decide what you wanted your life to be. You and I both know that you're not happy with Jake, that the only time in your life that we were both completely happy was back in high school, even though we were sneaking around. I haven't seen your eyes light up like that since then, and I saw the look in your eyes the day you got married, don't think I didn't._

_You need to be honest with yourself, Peyton…you need to stop living in denial. If you want to be happy, meet me at the River Court at midnight, I'll be there either way. If you show up, know that things will be different, that you won't regret a single thing and that I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you're happy. And if you don't show I want you to know that I love you, that I always have and I hope that you don't spend the rest of your life miserable, and that you don't regret not coming, because I can't live with you regretting that. _

_Please, take this all into consideration and do whatever you feel is the best choice for you. I hope I'll see you at midnight…and if not, I'll probably be gone, so don't bother looking for me, enjoy the rest of your time in Tree Hill._

_I love you._

_Love always,_

_Lucas

* * *

_

_-- 'if ever there was a doubt, my love she leans into me. This most assuredly counts, she says most assuredly' -- _

**The tears were **streaming by the time Peyton looked up. Her heart hurt with all of the truth that had just poured out of the letter. After all of those years he still knew her like a book, he still knew everything she was feeling.

It was at that moment that she knew there was a huge decision to be made, and after deciding that she stood and made her way to the bathroom. It took her a few minutes to get her contacts in her eyes, and with those few minutes she tried to clear her head.

If she went to meet Lucas it would change her whole life, she'd have to figure things out with Jake, Lucas would have to figure things out with his wife. It would be like starting over again, and that would take some time. But then if she didn't meet Lucas , she would always wonder "what if". She would always want to know where things would have gone, and how her life would of turned out. It would be too much to have to constantly wonder.

* * *

_-- 'It's always have and never hold, you've begun to feel like home. What's mine is yours to leave or take. What's mine is yours to make your own' -- _

_Either decision would change **everything**, and she didn't know if she was prepared to change everything she had ever known.

* * *

_

**So, I know its been a little while, but I've had some trouble getting the updates out as quickly as I used to. Hopefully you all like this story though, and you like the direction it's going. This story is probably only going to be two more chapters after this, so keep reading.**


	4. Far Away

**Together**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the great reviews, lately I've been feeling the need to write, so we'll see how it goes. I'm thinking after this one ends I'm going to try to resurrect my other stories, so keep an eye out. I hope you like this chapter…

**Chapter 4: Far Away**

_**- '**This time, this place, misused, mistakes. Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?' – _

**The petite brunette **was seated at an outside table when Peyton approached the small pizzeria. It struck her, how small Tree Hill was, and how unusual and different it was from where they were living. There were small cafes and grocery stores named after the owners, and it brought a smile to her face as she took the seat across from her friend.

"What're you smiling about?"

"Just…how Tree Hill never changes," Haley let out a small laugh at the statement and shook her head agreeably.

"Good point. So, I just got a meatlovers pizza, I've been craving it since this morning. And I hope you're ready to eat because it should be out in a few minutes," Haley looked at Peyton with a sly smile, knowing Peyton had no way out.

"Well, since you already made up my mind I guess I'm eating the meatlovers pizza," it took a few minutes but Peyton finally noticed Haley's uneasiness as they sat. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well, I know Lucas left you a note and after how upset you were last night, I didn't know how things turned out…I guess I'm just concerned."

"Oh, right. So, he apologized for everything from last night, and he attempted to analyze my life for me. Then, he wants me to meet him at the River Court tonight at midnight. And he also said if I don't show up he'll be gone by morning…" Haley's shock was evident as Peyton finished her recount of the letter on their front door.

"So…what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I really have no idea…I mean I'm not gonna lie and say I'm happy with Jake, but if I went off with Lucas it would change my whole life around. Everything I've known for the past five years would just get thrown away, it'd be like starting over. I don't know if I can do that to myself, or Jake for matter," Peyton cast her eyes downward as the man returned to their table with the pizza, warning them of the high temperature and winking at Haley. She in return flapped her hand down near the pizza making sure her wedding ring was in plain sight, and with that the man shook his head, wandering over to another table.

"Do you mind if I throw my two cents in?" the other now-brunette shook her head, Haley took two pieces of pizza, before speaking, "I hate to be the one to say this, but you're not the only one unhappy in your relationship. I've known Jake for a long time, probably longer than you, and he's not happy either, Peyton. I just think the two of you have grown apart, and after the whole Jenny thing he was never the same. And I don't think he ever will be, and as much as I really hate saying this, I don't think you're the person that can make him happy anymore. The only way he'll ever be who he was is if by some miracle he gets Jenny back, but that's obviously not happening anytime soon. So, if Lucas makes you happy, don't worry about Jake and how he'll feel, he's so numb to everything now, I think he'll be sad to see you go but I honestly think that somewhere deep down he does want to see you happy. And he knows that you're miserable, and he hates it. So, don't worry about everyone else, worry about yourself this time. Who do you want?"

* * *

_- 'Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left. Cause you know, you know, you know' –_

**She had been **sitting on the edge of the bed for a good thirty minutes, cell phone in hand. She wanted so badly to call Jake, to see how he felt about her, to see if he wanted her anymore. She wanted so badly to be able to call him and have him beg her to stay, so she knew the last five years weren't a lie, that he really did love her. And then reality struck and she knew all of her wants was just a pile of false hope. So instead of dialing her home number, she dialed a once-familiar number of a person who had meant the world to her.

"Hello?"

"Brooke…"

"Peyton! Oh my god, how are you? It's been years!" the cheery girl screeched in her excitement to hear from her old friend. Peyton quickly fell into a time warp, wiped back to the last moment she saw or spoke to her once best friend.

"_God, I can't believe we're all leaving," Brooke's voice had the sound of tears burning behind it. The six of them stood on the sidewalk watching Lucas get into a taxi that would be taking him to the aiport, he was heading off to college a few states away. He was the first to go._

_Lucas and Brooke had broken up only a week before, Brooke had been the one to do the dumping, telling everyone that she needed to because long-term relationships were too hard. Peyton knew differently, that Brooke wasn't happy with Lucas, she was bored with the broody basketball player and had moved on, but she didn't dare tell Lucas, she didn't want to see the pain flicker across his face. She and Brooke had never really mended their friendship to what it was, mostly because of the resentment Peyton still held that Brooke got him back, not to say that she didn't love Jake. And Brooke was still full of anger from the cheating that had happened long ago, but they found a way to try to remain friends._

_Lucas went down the line, giving Brooke a hug, and Peyton knew how much he was hurting from the loss. He gave his brother a manly hug, handshake thing and whispered his goodbyes in Haley's ear, his best friend. He got to Jake doing the same as he had to Nathan, and then finally he made his way to Peyton, his eyes had softened dramatically as Peyton's eyes teared. _

"_I love you, Peyt, you know that. Thanks for always being there," he whispered his words into her ear also, and she knew that his statement was borderline platonic, he had never been sure on his feelings._

_Brooke was the next to go, and she went down the line just as Lucas had done a few minutes prior. She hugged everyone, getting to Peyton last, pulling her aside._

"_I know how rough things have been, P. Sawyer…I'm not going to stand here and say things have always been easy, or say that I've always loved you the way Luke did. Because there was a point where I didn't, I was so blinded by what I felt for Lucas. Which was wrong, I know that. You two belonged together and I'm sorry that I made so much of your life hell. I regret all of that time that I spent being so angry, and I know we're not back where we used to be, we probably never will be. But I'll always be a phone call away if you need someone, remember that. Good luck with everything, and you better invite me to the wedding," Peyton laughed through her tears._

"_What wedding? Who am I marrying?"_

_Brooke returned with a wink, "You tell me, because I personally think you already know, it's not too late."_

_Brooke hugged the girl in front of her, waved goodbye to the others and stepped into the car. She threw her head back laughing as they all made faces at her, she'd miss them._

"Peyton! Peyton are you there?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here."

"You zoned out on me. God, we haven't talked in like five years and I bore you already? I guess I've lost my touch," Peyton laughed at her old friend, taking a breath before speaking.

"So, I wish I could say I just called to catch up, but you said if I needed you to call. And, I need some advice. I already talked to Haley, but I remember back in high school I always got both opinions before making a big decision…and this is a _big_ decision…"

* * *

_- 'That I love you, I have loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming that you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore' –_

**Eleven o'clock had** come and gone. The red digital numbers were flashing 11:50 at her, and she knew that midnight was quickly approaching. Haley was in the bathroom painting her toe nails for some bizarre reason that Peyton still had yet to figure out.

"So, tell me again why you're painting your toe nails at this time of night?"

"Because I'm bored? Do I need a reason?" Haley shot back cockily, awaiting Peyton's rebuttal.

"Hey, Hales, the hostility is not appreciated. I'm debating, so hush," Peyton laid her head on her hands as she laid with her stomach down on the bed.

"You asked me the question –"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peyton smiled at Haley, winking and putting her head back down.

"I hate you," the brunette mumbled under her breath.

"Love you too, Hales…but what do I do?"

"Peyton, what do you want? Who do you love?"

"I don't know –"

"Yes, you do. Stop lying to me…stop lying to yourself. Who makes your heart beat faster, who could you see yourself spending the rest of your life with without getting sick of. Actually, forget all of that, _who makes you happy?_"

"I can't answer that right now," Peyton pulled herself up, sitting up straight on the bed.

"Yes, you can. Just stop denying all of those feelings. WHO MAKES YOU HAPPY?" Haley rose her voice at her friend, pushing her to make the decision being as it was currently 11:57.

"Haley –"

"Answer me, right now. Right this second, if you had to pick one of them to spend the rest of you life with, who would you choose…who do you want? Why is this so difficult for you! PICK!"

"_Lucas_."

"Go!"

* * *

_- 'On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance. Cause with you I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up. Cause you know, you know, you know' –_

**As if it** were a climatic movie scene Peyton ran through the streets of Tree Hill knowing very well that she could've been too late by now, that she could've wasted too much time worrying and not making the decision.

She entered the River Court area, looking frantically for the blonde who she had known for so long. The boy who had captured her heart when he stepped in front of her car sophomore year. And looking back at how he chased her for so long, it was ironic that she was now the one running after him.

"Lucas!" she called around, and just as the sound left her mouth she turned, hearing the sound of an engine close by.

She watched a car drive away, the back windows were tinted, but Skills was in the driver seat. Lucas had never said where he was going in the letter when he mentioned he'd be gone by morning, but as she glanced at her cell phone the digital numbers were now blinking 12:05.

"You have to be kidding me," she spoke to the silence, her eyes were burning with tears. It took her so long to figure out what needed to be done, and finally when she knew who she needed and what she wanted, she no longer had the option.

She flipped through her phone book on her phone, finding Haley's number and then three waying Brooke. The three of them sat on the phone as Peyton took a deep breath.

"I didn't make it," her voice cracked under the disappointment, and the burning tears finally fell.

_- 'I wanted,** I wanted you to stay**, cause I needed, **I need to hear you say**: That I love you, I have loved you all along, **and I forgive you for being away for far too long**. So keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore, believe it, hold onto me and never let me go' -

* * *

_

**Okay, so a bit disappointing, but I'm thinking the next chapter is an epilogue, so you're gonna have to see what happens. Anyway, I know it was a bit disappointing, but I think you'll like the epilogue a bit better. Review guys! And I'll try to update sooner.**


	5. Epilogue: The Way You Look Tonight

**Together**

**Author's Note: **I know , I know, the ending wasn't at all what you expected But, I'm telling you, read this, I think you'll get what you've been waiting for.

**Chapter 5: Epilogue – The Way You Look Tonight**

_- 'Some day when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight…' –_

**The music played** through the crowded room, as the relatives passed through, whispering their congratulations, waving and eating the catered food. The soft crooning of Frank Sinatra made the romance level soar through the roof, the older couples looked reminiscent of their younger days. Their parents sat proudly together, knowing the day would finally come, that they'd been waiting for it since the kids were sixteen years old.

She was content with her life at that moment, as he held her in his arms and they swayed slowly to the song, she was truly happy. She was sent back to the night that she had lost it all, and she looked at the friends and family around her, and remembered the night she gained it all.

"_I didn't make it," her voice cracked under the disappointment and the burning tears finally fell._

"_Peyton, I'm sorry," Brooke's voice was truly sincere, Peyton didn't doubt it for a second, she knew the grudges from high school had finally faded with the passing of time._

"_Why don't you come back to the hotel room? We'll get ice cream or something –" Peyton smiled at Haley's suggestion, but cut her off anyway._

"_I can't right now, Hales, thanks anyway. I need some time alone," her sobs were not lost on either of the girls, and they all knew she was still choking back the tears._

"_Okay, just promise me you'll call me if you need me," another small smile formed on Peyton's face as she heard Brooke chime in._

"_Hey, I may not be in the same town as you two, but really P. Sawyer, if you need to talk I'll be here too."_

"_Gotcha. I'll be okay, just give me some time. Thanks guys, I'll be back later, Haley," she hung the phone up abruptly, disconnecting her two friends from her misery.

* * *

_

_- 'Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight…' – _

**She smiled now** at the memory, the memory of her two best friends who were across the dance floor smiling at her. Haley resided in Nathan's strong arms, and Peyton watched at how protectively Nathan held her, and she watched the love radiate through his eyes as they talked. She knew Nathan would give in, that Haley and Nathan had always belonged together and she was glad they finally figured that out.

Brooke stood in the arms of her new man, his name was Daniel. He was the first really decent guy Brooke had ever been with, he worked at an office, a steady well-paying job, and he was well mannered. It shocked Peyton to see Brooke with someone so calm and ordinary, but she could finally see Brooke was happy. It was when they both came and pulled her aside that she got teary eyed.

"How's life, Peyton?" Brooke looked at her best friend with a full fledged smile, one that suggested they were all happy with their life.

"I'm happy, B. Davis. He's always made me happy…"

"Well, this was a good seven or eight years in the making," Haley winked at her friend, looking over at the confused boy they'd left on the dance floor.

_The River Court was dark and silent when she sat on the picnic table. The lights shined brightly across the river, her tears didn't go unnoticed by the figure in the shadows._

"_I guess I should call Jake…" she knew she wasn't talking to anyone as she voiced her thoughts out loud._

"_Well, if you're calling Jake I guess I should give Skills another call and ask him to come pick me up?" a broody brunette stepped out of the darkness, and his heart fluttered as he watched the smile tug on the corners of her mouth._

"_What're you doing here?" she couldn't help the smile that eventually emerged, and a small smirk played on his lips as he went to answer her._

"_Well…I've known you since I was sixteen years old, and we sorta had this weird connection vibe thing going on for quite a few years. But the way I remember the story every time I wanted you, you ran scared. And then when you were ready I had already moved on. And from that theory I came up with this plan…I talked to Haley, she told me when you got home last night you were confused and you were considering running back to Jake. So, I left that note…and I knew it would take you all night to come up with an answer, and I knew if I left with Skills that I'd miss out because I couldn't wait for you. Whether it be a few minutes or a few days, so I decided I had to wait and I told Skills that. And here you are, just as the plan predicted. And here I am…I talked to my wife, she knew my heart was never with her and we filed for divorce this morning. There's no hard feelings there, and I kinda hope there's no hard feelings here," his Scott smirk still remained and she smiled with the tears filling her eyes from earlier._

"_No hard feelings here…"_

"_Well, then we're both here, and it's been six or seven years since we first got together, five years since graduation, four since your wedding and two since my own…and we're both finally ready. So, if you don't mind, can I make this final?" she nodded her head slowly, the smile emerging again._

_He took a few steps to her, watching as her eyes fell closed and let his own do the same, leaning in, he captured her lips with his own. He reveled in the feeling, the way he knew he always would…

* * *

_

_- 'With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart. And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart' –_

**The three girls** laughed at Haley's comment, and with a final look they each glided over to their significant other.

"What was that?"

"That was my best friends making sure I made the right decision in all of this," she smiled at her husband, letting her mind wander to the look of his blue eyes from that night on the beach. And as she focused on them now, she noticed the change, she noticed the love in them the way she had seen Nathan looking at Haley.

"And did you make the right decision?" he played along, teasing her slightly.

"_It's been six months since we were here…" Lucas spoke softly, a blindfold covered her eyes but a huge smile covered his face. He lifted the black material, letting her see the candles that covered the River Court._

"_It's been six months since we were here and they've been the most amazing six months of my life…I hope you know that…"he watched her shocked expression, loving every minute of it "…I told you in that note that if you came that night six months ago that I'd spend the rest of my life making sure you were happy. And that was a promise that I intend to keep…" he fell down to one knee and though she had known it was coming, it still brought her to tears. "So, if you'll give me the rest of your life, I'll do everything I can to keep that promise…because you know how I hate to break my promises," he opened the ring box in the most cliché way, and her expression was one out of a cheesy romance movie._

"_Oh, I know how you hate to break those promises," she laughed as she spoke and his smile in that moment took her breath away._

"_Okay, so with that knowledge, will you marry me, Peyt?"_

"_I'll marry you," her words were just above a whisper as he stood and kissed her with all of the passion he held inside him._

"_Well, then I guess I'll marry you too," he whispered, kissing her again as the rain began to pour, extinguishing the candles and soaking them both.

* * *

_

_- 'Lovely…never ever change, keep that breathless charm, won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you…just the way you look tonight. Just the way you look to-night' – _

"I love you, Luke," she smiled nestling herself into his arms, while he pulled her closer.

"I love you too, Peyt. You still didn't answer my question though," he looked down at her, watching her in amusement.

"What question?"

"Haha, very funny, you know –"

"Don't worry. I made the right decision, definitely."

**Okay, I think that made up for the sad ending of the last chapter. It was pretty much all fluffy, but I 3 fluffy so I had to do it. I hope you enjoyed all the flashbacks, they may have been a bit cheesy, but I enjoyed writing them. The song was an oldie by Frank Sinatra, "The Way You Look Tonight". I really hope you liked this story, I think it came out well in just five chapters. Review for me and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
